All in Black
by Moon Princess4
Summary: Serenity sees a vision of Endymion's death...and starts to die herself
1. Default Chapter

HEY!!!

I have no idea where this story is going! Just bare with me as ideas come and go. Please

give suggestions for the story in reviews!!!!!!! i usually use suggestions!!!!!!!!!!!!! in fact

everytime someone suggested something i used it. so...please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

disclaimer: i don't own any sailor moon characters. though, i wish i did. especially

Serena and Darien. But unfortunatly...

Serenity stared up at the ceiling. Keeping her head tilted back like that helped the tears stay put. Where they belong. Her baby blue eyes.

She loved seeing her Endymion but... after she got back, she wanted to see more of him. All she wanted to do was spend time with him. When they're together they're constantly looking over their shoulders. For Beryl, Moon Kingdom, Earth Kingdom. No one wanted them together. 

Which was fine for Serenity. She didn't care. As long as she had him. That was all she needed. Even her best friends didn't understand. Not Mina, Raye, Amy, or Lita. 

"Endymion..."she whispered to someone who wasn't there. She couldn't hold them back. The tears streamed down her face. And didn't stop. They just kept coming. The more she cried the more she needed to cry. It was as if each single tear carried her happiness away from her. Far away. Beyond reach.

She supposed she had fallen asleep. The next thing she saw was a nightmare. At least she hoped that's all it was. A nightmare. Not a vision. Please don't be a vision. 

She saw someone in black. Black all over. Black robes, shoes, hood. There were even black shadows covering the face so it was impossible to see who it was. Then she saw Endymion. Smiling, laughing, talking to Kunzite, joking around. Then...Kunzite seemed to disappear. And... the man in black came up behind an unsuspecting Endymion. Grabbed him around the neck and choked him. Endymion fell to the ground...dead. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Serenity. The scream rang through the castle. Raye came flying through the door. Not far after was Amy, Lita, and Mina. 

"Serenity! What happened?!" asked Raye who was looking around the room. Aparrently for Beryl and her armies. No one there. But Serenity. 

Amy, who had just realized that Serenity was crying,sat down beside her. "Princess." she said in her ever soft caring voice, "What's wrong?"

"SOMEBODY'S TRYING TO KILL ENDYMION!!!!" she blurted out. Not thinking.

Raye shook her head at the mention of the name then did a mental double take. "KILL HIM? Why would anyone want to kill Endymion?"

"I mean please! He has like 10 billion adoring fans." she said trying her best to cheer Serenity up. Didn't work.

Serenity was shaking all over. She couldn't stop. She couldn't see anything. Everything was so blurry and dark. Was she dying? She heared somebody scream , "GET THE QUEEN! NOW!" 

The next thing Serenity knew, her mother was there. Looking down at her beautiful daughter. Her distraught daughter. Her miserable daughter. 

The queen made a faint whimper. She knew something was desperately wrong with her daughter. And there was nothing she could do about it. 

"She just needs her rest." she explained to the group of worried senshi once they had gotten outside.

They all knew this was something that rest couldn't fix. 

Serenity slept through the next three days. She didn't pick up her head, move, eat, nothing. 

Queen Serenity knew her precious daughter was dying. And she knew why. Of a broken heart. When Princess Lita had told her that Serenity had seen a vision of Endymion's death that the thought (much less witnessing) of his death had put her in this state. She called for him to come see Serenity. They all knew these were her last days.

He arrived that night. Very late. He walked to Serenity's room. She lay there asleep. He almost snapped when he saw her. His beautiful Serenity. Full of happiness and life. Lay there motionless, pail, and sickly. He leaned against the wall. He couldn't hold himself up. It was too much. He slowly slid down the wall until he hit the floor. He crumpled. Up until then Endymion hadn't cried since he was a baby. The brave, noble Endymion. NOTHING ever hit him hard. The death of his mother, the queen, had hurt him extensively. But he never cried. Until now. He lay on the floor shaking with his sobs. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS, PRAISE(TEE-HEE. O.K. I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD YET.), AND EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. She wakes up

HEY EVERYBODY!!!! I'M BAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! O.K. I HOPE ALL YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS "THE PEN." THAT ONE'S GOTTEN THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE EVER GOTTEN BEFORE. (YESSSSSS!) 

NO. THIS ISN'T A BREAK-UP FIC. SERENITY WAS UPSET BECAUSE ALL SHE WANTED TO DO WAS BE AROUND ENDYMION BUT NO ONE WOULD LET THEM.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Serenity opened her eyes at daybreak. The golden sun beams poured through her curtains. She smiled a faint weak smile. 

Her eyes shifted towards the far corner of her room. There she saw a figure. Dark hair, lavender cape, tux. No. Her imagination was running away with her. It was probobly just a servant with a lavender blanket sent to watch Serenity to make sure she was O.K. There was no possible way it could be...

"Endymion?" she asked weakly. 

His head snapped up. He was staring at the wall. He whirled his head around to where his Princess lay. "Serenity! You're awake?!"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Serenity asked feeling a bit queasy. 

"Watching you. You know you've given everyone on the Moon and Earth a scare."

"WHAT?" was her reply.

"Yeah. You've been laying there unconcious for several days now. The queen, her royal highness, summoned me yesterday morning. I arrived last night. I insisted I sleep in here much to the Senshi's amusement. Princess Raye of course must find humor in everything."

Serenity shook her head slightly and gave her prince her "million dollar smile," as the people of the Moon had come to know it. 'Yeah, it cost about that much, getting them fixed. But that's beside the point.' she thought.

"How was it exactly that Raye worded it? I'm almost a bit afraid to ask." Serenity asked as her smile slowly started to fade.

"Her words exactly were, after finding out that I'd be staying in here tonight, 'Yeah. Bet she'd really enjoy that if she were up to it.' Then Princess Amy stomped on her foot, and the Mars Princess squealed and started chasing the Princess of Mercury all over the castle shooting fire at her causing completed pandomonium. It was enough to drive anyone insane." he told Serenity smiling and turning his head from side to side getting the complete mental picture again.

"You came alone?" Serenity asked.

"Not completely. My guards of course just HAD to come see their girls! Not that I blame them. I jump at the chance to see you. I may even resort to balancing a ball on my nose and clapping my fins...er...hands together." 

Endymion sat down in a chair by her bed. "Serenity...why did you get so sick all of a sudden? And please! Tell me the truth! I have heard rumors." he said turning solomn.

Serenity suddenly remembered her dream. She gasped. "ENDYMION! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" she burst out suddenly.

"Well... I hadn't planned on leaving anytime soon anyway, Serenity."

"NO I MEAN FOR A WHILE! Endymion..." she said growing quieter. She told him about her vision. He just nodded silently while she was explaining it to him. He'd be the first one to admit he was afraid. Serenity's powers surpassed all other's but her mother's. And some day Serenity's would be equally great if not greater. Her vision was probobly correct. She started crying. He stretched his arms out as he stood and moved closer to Serenity. She outstretched her arms also and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had no intention of letting go either.


End file.
